An antimicrobial polymer system is a material that modified in purpose to inhibit bacterial growth. It is consist of a polymer matrix and an antimicrobial agent. There are wide spectrum applications for antimicrobial polymer such as in medicine, and personal hygiene industry (Vladimir Sedlarik, 2013). Any modification process in antibacterial polymer should consider the chemical and physical properties of the polymer, the toxicity, and thermal stability of the polymer. Moreover, technological factors such as functionality, and reproducibility should consider as well (Vladimir Sedlarik, 2013). One method of antimicrobial polymer preparation is the direct deposition of antimicrobial agent on a polymer surface. This method is simple, and widely used in medical devices (Vladimir Sedlarik, 2013).
Recently, silver nanoparticles as well as various silver-based compounds containing ionic silver (Ag+) or metallic silver)(Ag0) exhibiting antimicrobial activity have been synthesized. Antibacterial activity of the silver-containing materials can be used, for example, in medicine to reduce infections in burn treatment and arthroplasty, as well as to prevent bacteria colonization on prostheses, dental materials, and bone cements. Silver-containing materials can be employed to eliminate microorganisms on textile fabrics, or they can be used for water treatment (Vladimir Sedlarik, 2013, Paná{hacek over (c)}ek, A., et al. 2006). However, one of many challenges is they all are coating based technology and do wear off over use. There is a need to find a more permanent solution so that the antimicrobial property of the material can be maintained for a long time. There is a need to find an optimal method to create a nanocomposite that has superior physical and chemical properties and is easy to make.